04 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 15/75 - Bezrobotni; serial komediowy TVP 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 16/75 - Dziecko sukcesu; serial komediowy TVP 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Nasz Profesor Papieżem; film dokumentalny 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /30/ 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:25 Msza Święta papieża Franciszka w polskim kościele p.w. Św. Stanisława w Rzymie 11:20 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 6 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 13:35 BBC w Jedynce - Attenborough. 60 lat wśród dzikiej przyrody.cz. 1. Życie w kamerze (Attenborough 60 years in the Wild) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 14:30 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /3/; felieton 14:50 Cziłała z Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /4/; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Bestia - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2872; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Słodkie życie - Psychoanaliza /10/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 19:25 Regiony zmian 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ławeczka w Unii - odc. 2.Szkolenia językowe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Nadchodzi Polly (Along came Polly); komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:00 Przeprawa (Crossing Over); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:00 Downton Abbey III - odc. 4/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 4); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 02:00 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 - Wśród swoich - AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 03:20 Przeprawa (Crossing Over); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 54 Park Narodowy - definicja; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:15 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 8/10; cykl dokumentalny 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1060; serial TVP 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1118 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1119 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Pupile w rozmiarze XXL (World’s Biggest Pets); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 09:50 Napad na bank (Faites sauter la banque!) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1963) 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 41 Malezja (154) "Nowoczesne KL"; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988) 14:00 Familiada - odc 2118; teleturniej 14:40 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 557 - Szczerość; serial TVP 17:25 Na sygnale - odc 17/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (31); program rozrywkowy 20:05 Neo - nówka rządzi (1); program kabaretowy 21:10 Sherlock - odc. 9/9 Jego ostatnia przysięga (Sherlock, ep. His Last Vow) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:25 Polacy, Polacy (fotografie Krzysztofa Gierałtowskiego); film dokumentalny 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Święta dziewczyna (La nina santa); film fabularny kraj prod.Argentyna, Hiszpania, Włochy, Holandia (2004) 02:05 Prowokator; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 07:00 Zbieram od zawsze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 10 lat Polski w Uniii Europejskiej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 4.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 13 Irena Santor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Kto ziarno w nadziei siał; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rączka gotuje - Dwór Bismarcka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ogródek bez ogródek odc. 5/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Panorama Tygodnia - JM 10:15 Słowo o Ewangelii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Tede jo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Konfesjonał - Czy można być zbyt pobożnym?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 4 - okolice Bochni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Wokół nas - pogoda, Na żywo 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: GKM Grudziądz - Polonia Bydgoszcz ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: GKM Grudziądz - Polonia Bydgoszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Głos Europy - Debata - wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Panorama Tygodnia - JM 17:45 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Magnificat - wiersze Karola Wojtyły; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Przechodzień codzienny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Tede jo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Z Żuław i Powiśla; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 W przyszłym roku w Jerozolimie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 4.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 4.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Chopin nie tylko w niedzielę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Wieczór 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Panorama Sport Wieczór 22:30 Rozmowy o nadziei - Stopa cukrzycowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 My w Metropolii - Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Metropolii; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Kobiety Johna F. Kennedy'ego (JFK's Women: The Scandals Revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:40 Pogoda - 4.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Pogoda - 4.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Camino Polskie, czyli jak zacząć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - Kazik dał radę; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Kobiety Johna F. Kennedy'ego (JFK's Women: The Scandals Revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - W słusznej sprawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Egzamin z człowieczeństwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zbieram od zawsze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Reportaż z regionu - 10 lat Polski w Uniii Europejskiej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2623 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 7 8:15 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 5 8:45 Horton słyszy Ktosia! 10:35 Szeregowiec Dolot 12:05 Trzej muszkieterowie 14:15 Top chef Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 15:45 Nagi peryskop 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 18 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 106 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 23:00 Chętni na kasę 1:30 Magazyn sportowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1626 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3910 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 18 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 18 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 744 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 647 11:40 Sama słodycz Odcinek: 8 12:40 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 13:40 X Factor Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 16:00 Shrek Trzeci 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3911 20:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 21:00 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanci Odcinek: 10 22:00 Na językach Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 23:00 W cieniu chwały 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3911 1:45 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 4 3:05 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 25 6:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 2 7:20 Horoskop 7:25 Teletubisie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 13 7:55 In the Night Garden Odcinek: 2 8:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 2 8:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 1 8:50 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 3 9:10 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 4 9:30 Badacze natury Odcinek: 3 9:50 Badacze natury Odcinek: 4 10:05 Siwa - wrota pustyni Odcinek: 7 10:35 Horoskop 10:40 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 3 11:05 Wehikuł czasu 11:10 Para daje radę Odcinek: 4 12:00 Zabijanie w stylu orki 13:05 Wizja Muhammada Yunusa 14:10 Tajemnice miecza Wikingów 15:15 Kontrasty Wschodu Odcinek: 1 16:20 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 3 16:45 Wehikuł czasu 16:55 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 2 17:30 Kochane kociaki 18:30 Duomo - katedra w sercu Florencji 19:35 Zbrodnie przeciwko naturze Odcinek: 1 20:40 Wstęp do spotkania z dokumentem Odcinek: 1 20:50 Wyjście przez sklep z pamiątkami 22:40 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk 23:50 Na golasa: Historia Marka Robertsa 1:00 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 1 2:00 Badacze natury Odcinek: 5 2:15 Badacze natury Odcinek: 6 2:30 Badacze natury Odcinek: 7 2:45 Badacze natury Odcinek: 2 3:00 Para daje radę Odcinek: 2 3:45 Para daje radę Odcinek: 3 4:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 4 5:00 Rafy koralowe St. John's Odcinek: 1 5:30 Badacze natury Odcinek: 15 5:45 Badacze natury Odcinek: 14 TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 150; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (46) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 7/12* - Awantura siódma, czyli rzecz o dwóch takich... - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki prymasowskiej w Gnieźnie.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 16/18 - Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 TE DEUM LAUDAMUS - Polonia Świata Janowi Pawłowi II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ognista kuchnia; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. Lubostroń; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na skraju lasu - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1051; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Dookoła 5 Dudków; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (ep. 20 - Les voisins Royaux) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 16/18 - Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Sami swoi po latach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Na skraju lasu - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Niespokojne umysły - Andrzej Krzysztof Tarkowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1051; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (ep. 20 - Les voisins Royaux) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/12; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (191); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Zakrzeńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Gdańsk z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2014 roku